


Natural High

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on AHWU 366, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Geoff is very happy he decided to go to work.





	Natural High

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't write regressed Geoff again for a while but OH WELL.
> 
> This is based on AHWU #366. Certain dialogue lines and actions are taken directly from that video. I highly suggest it if you want to see Geoff look happy.

Geoff had no plans on actually showing up to work that day. There wasn't anything big happening and no real reason for his presence. Still, he decided to drop by anyway. 

God was he glad he'd made that decision.

“Hey, I'm Geoff and welcome to AHWU.” He said, looking around. “I haven't done the new AHWU yet.”

He leaned into Jack, a seasoned AHWU veteran. The pile of boxes in the corner was ridiculously tempting already. “So-- you-- all we do is open these boxes?”

Jack answered him, but Geoff's focus was entirely on the crisp brown packages. He wasted no time in diving into them, wincing at the corners that jabbed him. Jack was telling him to be careful, but in all honesty, Geoff was totally amped up. He'd been having a good few days and his curiosity was driving him up the wall. He heard Lindsay talking, but was too busy tearing into the first box to pay attention.

And so the video went on in that fashion. Geoff was eagerly tearing boxes open, passing gifts around, and reading letters. The others in the room were feeding off his energy, Jeremy quickly getting riled up with him. The two fiddled with the mood rings a fan had given them, grinning all the while.

Things finally settled a little bit when they neared the end of the video. At least, things almost settled. 

Geoff was calming down and about to turn the camera off when Trevor walked in with more mail. 

That's when the blowgun came into play.

Jack knew as soon as Geoff's eyes lit up that this particular gift was going to bring them all some grief, but hopefully some fun, too. He considered immediately confiscating the weapon, but Geoff looked so… happy. And that wasn't something they saw from the man often anymore. So he stepped back and stayed out of the line of fire as the others fooled around with the blowgun, firing darts into any available surface. Geoff's manic smile lit up his whole face as he cackled at the damage he was causing to various boxes (and Gavin's chair). 

His shrieks and giggles at the way the darts easily impaled things filled the room, dragging Jeremy right along. The shorter man laughed and egged him on to shoot other things, like the wall. 

“This is mine.” Geoff said after another successful shot, but the way he looked to Jack made the bearded man raise his eyebrows. “Yeah,” he said, “it's yours.” That was apparently exactly the confirmation Geoff needed. He was practically hugging the blowgun to his chest.

After thanking the viewers one last time, the video was over with. Lindsay had already left the room, yelling something about a meeting. The day was slow for videos, but multiple meetings were keeping some of them quite busy. Trevor was moving the camera and mic out of the way and checking the scratched lens for further damage. “Can't believe the dart actually scratched it.” He said, laughing. It was far from their first camera casualty. And hell, the thing did keep recording anyway. 

Once the recording equipment was stashed away in the corner, Trevor headed out, deciding to edit the video himself since he wasn't too busy. 

That left Jeremy, Jack, and Geoff alone.

No sooner than did Jack realize this was he hit with an armful of scruffy energy. He was also hit with the hard edge of the blowgun's sights digging into his stomach, but he was so accustomed to catching people that he didn't hesitate in the slightest as he wrapped his arms around Geoff, holding him up. Geoff wrapped his arms and legs around Jack and shoved his face into the man's neck. He spoke, fast-paced and murmured. 

“Woah, woah, slow down, buddy.” Jack said, chuckling at his friend. Geoff removed his face from Jack's neck to instead look him in the eyes, his smile still so wide it had to hurt.

“I had fun and I shot stuff and, and I-- Jeremy has a ring and I have a ring. We just-- ha! And darts and ooooh Jack! They went so far in, like as long as-- and, and it was awesome.”

Geoff's babbling was messy and partly nonsensical, but he knew exactly what he meant and trusted Jack to understand. Jeremy laughed along as he spoke, nodding enthusiastically. “So cool.” Jeremy added to Geoff's little rant. Usually he wasn't so jazzed by all the gifts, but it was hard for him to contain himself when other people got excited. Thankfully he had carefully set the metal claws he had received aside before scrambling over to the other two men and shuffling in close.

By that point, Jack was grinning as well. It was damn near impossible not to. His two boys were overexcited and having a good day, and that's all Jack really ever wanted for any of them. Geoff rarely acted this way, and when he did it was usually in response to certain… triggers. Seeing him get this way because of cheer boyish excitement was a relief. It was also, to Jack's knowledge, the first time Geoff had regressed and stayed that way while someone else also regressed. Typically, that would pull him right out of it and shove him into self-loathing territory. Geoff rarely let anyone besides Jack or Ryan see him that way. 

Thankfully, Jeremy was by far the most non-threatening of the bunch. He also didn't seem to react in any way to Geoff being small in the first place. Jack was grateful for how quickly their little Wolverine could adapt. 

“It's super cool.” He agreed, nodding with his boys. “And you're an awesome shot.” The compliment had Geoff returning his face back to Jack's neck in embarrassment.

He carefully made his way over to the couch, stepping over empty boxes and bubble wrap. Once he made it there without sending them both to the floor, Jack sat on the couch, which left Geoff seated comfortably on his lap. Jeremy was right on their heels and flopped on the couch, snuggling up as close to them as he could. Now that he could use his hands without dropping Geoff, Jack gently took the blowgun from the other man's grip. 

The blowgun was removed without too much fussing and as soon as it was gone, Geoff leaned back a bit and shoved his thumb in his mouth, watching the other two. The feeling of relaxation flowing over him was sublime. There was definitely some spare energy brewing below the surface as well, but the lazy feeling of being utterly content was winning out. His free hand reached out and tangled into Jeremy's shirt tightly. He absolutely needed to be touching both of them. Jeremy smiled at him before sticking his tongue out playfully. That earned a cackle as Geoff slurred his laughter around his thumb.

“Silly boys.” Said Jack, chuckling in spite of himself.

Jeremy scoffed. “Am not.”

“Mhmm. You're right, Jer, you're totally serious.” 

In spite of the deadpan tone and obvious sarcasm Jack spoke with, Jeremy puffed out his chest a little and smirked. “Thank you.”

And, well, Geoff burst into laughter again. Everything was just so funny and interesting. He ignored Jeremy's look of mock betrayal and flopped forward onto Jack's chest, going limp all over. The way Jack ran skilled fingers through his messy hair only relaxed him further, making him sink into the feeling. Still his grip on Jeremy never wavered.

Geoff closed his eyes and smiled as he cuddled close to Jeremy and Jack.

“This is mine.”


End file.
